In wireless communication, beam-forming communication systems may be used to direct/receive wireless transmissions into/from various selectable directions using a plurality of antennas, thereby achieving substantial antenna gain, improved interference immunity, and enhanced data transmission rates. A wireless access point equipped with beam-forming technology may service a plurality of wireless client devices located at various directions, and would benefit from being able to dynamically determine a client's bearing before directing wireless transmissions.